℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION
|Single1 = Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! |Single2 = Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! |Single3 = Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ |Single4 = To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises }} ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION is the third compilation and final album by ℃-ute. It will be released on May 3, 2017 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited. All editions come with 3 CDs. The Regular Edition includes with 3 bonus CDs containing a Coupling Collection + Rare Track Collection (カップリング集＋レアトラック集). Limited Edition A comes with a Blu-ray recording of their COTTON CLUB live, while Limited Edition B comes with a Blu-ray containing a Clips Collection (クリップス集). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CDs Disc 1= #Massara Blue Jeans #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Wakkyanai (Z) #Sakura Chirari #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #Tokaikko Junjou #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Namida no Iro #Edo no Temari Uta II #FOREVER LOVE #Bye Bye Bye! #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #SHOCK! #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #Dance de Bakoon! #Aitai Lonely Christmas |-|Disc 2= #Kiss me Aishiteru #Momoiro Sparkling #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kono Machi #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #I miss you #THE FUTURE |-|Disc 3= #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #Summer Wind #Jinsei wa STEP! #Mugen Climax #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #To Tomorrow #Final Squall #The Curtain Rises Regular Edition Bonus CDs ;Coupling Collection + Rare Track Collection Disc 1= #JUMP #Bishoujo Shinri #Shiritsu Kyougaku #Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS #Darling no I LOVE YOU #"Wasuretakunai Natsu" #Seventeen VOW #Go Go Go! #"Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu." #Amai Wana #Ikiyouze! #Tachi Agare Otome Tachi #Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no #Seishun! Mugen Power |-|Disc 2= #Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko #FARAWAY #Idai na Chikara wo! #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kanashiki Heaven #Saikou Music #Ame - Yajima Maimi #Hae Otoko #The ☆ Treasure Box #Chikyuu kara no Sanjuso - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #Watashi wa Tensai - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Please, love me more! #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu |-|Disc 3= #Yuki ga Chirari (雪がチラリ) #Come Together（℃-ute Ver.) #Juliet Juliet (ジュリエット ジュリエット) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Winter Ver. (ウインターVer.)) #Koero! Rakuten Eagles #Kirai de Kirai de Kirai #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) - Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute #Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) #Neruko wa ℃-ute #Samurai ☆ Baby (サムライ☆ベイビー) #Atarumo Hakke!? #Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti #Yume (夢) #Rin (凜) #Zenbu Owatta Kaerimichi (全部終わった帰り道) Limited Edition Blu-rays Limited Edition A= ;COTTON CLUB Live #TBA |-|Limited Edition B= ;Clips Collection #TBA Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Concert Performances ;Juliet Juliet *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:Last Album Category:Best Albums Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:C-ute Blu-rays Category:C-ute Video Collections Category:English Name Album Category:8 Members Line-Up